College Bromance
by SkyArmyRecruit
Summary: Smut and creative writing. suggestive boy x boy and well. France. Don't like don't read.


**I wrote this when I was still in school. Bailey is my character. I do own him and the other family member's of Francis and Antonio. But sadly I do not own Hetalia.**

~Prologue~

He woke up with a start. The nightmare replayed in his head. The plane in pieces, the close up of the small family crying over a smaller form, seeing it on the news the next morning. The nanny, Sabrina, was feeding his little brother then the phone rang. Francis ran to answer it, and the surreal voice at the other end told him what had happened. His sisters crowding around him as he trembled. And the phone fell threw his grip. And to this day, his 26th birthday, he still cried in his sleep.

Sabrina had his shower running. He stood up from his bed and wiped his eyes, stripped and welcomed the heat of the water showering on his skin. He could hear from down the hall his now 20 year old kid brother yelling at the nanny.

"You're worthless! I asked for fresh squeezed orange juice and you give me the crap from the carton! You're lucky Francis has a soft spot for you or I'd throw you out right now!" Bailey yelled. He now regretted making him the spoiled brat he was, and thankful he didn't have a twin.

Francis got out of the shower and dressed in dark jeans and a tight black t-shirt that, in return showed the power of his chest and biceps. Years of football, soccer, and swim made him the muscle in the family. Not that his dad hadn't been but his dad has passed on some twenty years ago.

"Bailey Gordon Bonnefoy," the use of his full name making him cringe. "Sabrina, are you okay? I talked to him just last night about yelling at you," She flushed, nodded, and bowed. Hurrying off to get his sisters clothes ready for today. Then the oldest of the two brothers looked at the youngest in the family, and the tears that were spilling onto his cheeks

~Francis's POV~

"Do you have to leave me here with them?" Bailey asked pointing to our sisters.

"Do you have to act up the day I leave?" I asked pulling him into a bear hug. "20 years old and you still cry when I go off to school," I chuckled and his face flushed.

"Oh, shut up jerk," he murmured into my shirt. His dark hair falling into his eyes. I brushed away the few strands and kissed his forehead, more or less in a fatherly way.

"Francis, are you packed and ready to leave?" Theresa, the eldest, asked me fighting tears of her own. Probably at the sentimentally moment between brothers.

Esmé burst into tears, as my twin and clung to my arm begging me not to leave. Eventually all three were clinging to me for dear life. And Bayard, the cook, had to pry each of them off of me. And Finny, the gardener was letting Esmé cry on his shoulder. And I felt horrible for our three staff members. For they had to deal with the tears of my siblings.

At last, the limousine was out front and I gave everyone one last hug. Even Sabrina and Finny openly asked for one. Bayard just stood, sulking in the kitchen, smoking as he prepared tonight's dinner.

As soon as I got in the limo, I rolled down the window and waved. My sisters burst into tears again as I blew them kisses. The limo driver actually rolled up my window and rolled down the divider to talk to me.

"Yassen, that wasn't very nice of you."

"I'm Russian, I have no emotions. Or patients for tears," He smiled. Cold blue eyes friendly. "Off to Mr. Fernandez Carrideo's house?"

"Of course Yassen. We wouldn't wanna waste gas. Not with this economy," he laughed and I poked my head out of the window that separated us and pecked his cheek. Playing around with him of course. He flushed all the same. I knew how he felt about me and I knew there was only 4 years between us.

The Russian reached on the passenger seat and handed me a small but heavy box. "Happy birthday, Mr. Bonnefoy. 20 years today, huh? I'm still sorry for your loss."

I waved him off and opened the box. Sitting back to back with my driver. It was Da Vinci Chronograph Ceramic. And frankly it is gorgeous. He looked at me threw the rear view mirror and smiled.

"I take it, you like?" his Russian accent very prominent in the few words he spoke.

"I love it Yassen! Thank you!" I hugged him one armed threw the window. I was beginning to think everyone forgot my birthday. But not him. He never forgot about us.

And as we pulled up to my best friend's house Yassen was talking to me about me possibly going to a movie with him after this term. I declined because my heart is set on someone else. I saw the sadness in his cobalt blue eyes then they went silent. Giving away nothing.

Antonio was waiting at the end of his drive way his little sister clinging to him for dear life. Kylie was bawling her eyes out. I decided it was enough and got out.

~Antonio's POV~

I was holding my baby sister when I thought I saw an angel. But it wasn't, it was my best friend's golden hair. He stepped out of a stealth black limo and picked Kylie up. She wrapped her skinny arms around his neck and bawled into his hair. Leila was sitting on the front porch reading. I knew she was just hiding her real feelings. She was dying inside. Yet again, she always kept a stone hard face when something wasn't going her way.

"So munchkin, how's it going?" He asked the toddler. She shook her head in his golden locks and cried harder. Then Leila came over and took her from him.

"Francis," was her greeting and she walked away with Kylie screaming her head off.

I sighed at her roughness with my baby sister, but knew it was for the better. Then, Francis grabbed the back of my school suit and pulled me in the limo, Yassen closing the door behind us. I looked up at Francis, his face surrounded by a golden hallow and he smiled.

"Salut à tous, l'amour," _Hi there, love._ He spoke French to me because he knew it made my heart flutter. This time particularly made me push him against the seat and kiss him. But like a sane person I refrained from doing that.

"Well hello to you to beautiful," what!? Did I really just say that? I inertly kicked myself. But all the same he smiled and I brushed his hair away from those gorgeous sky blue eyes. I wished he'd just kiss me, at least once. Maybe I'd have to make it happen. But no, I was sane. I think, maybe I wasn't. I did just say I wanted to kiss my best friend. Maybe it really wouldn't be that weird. Maybe he'd deepen it and send me into oblivion. I doubted he'd even really consider it.

And he must've been reading my thoughts. He bent over in half and pecked my lips. Maybe he'd been thinking the same thing. But maybe not, because he just giggled at me. Then I realized why, and being he saw it before me made me turn red all over. I sat up and doubled over hiding what made him laugh at me.

"Oh viens, cherie," _Oh come on sweetheart_. I hated him right now. He laughed at me… at my seemingly random arousal. "Are you really blushing? Hmm," He considers this sight in his mind. Flip flopping and calculating what was going through my head.

Then the car stopped. We were on the campus of this school that seemed to go on for a mile. The actual school yard was about 10 acres, each building several thousand feet long. Although several buildings clustered in one.

Yassen turned around and asked, "Are you ready to return to this hell hole for another semester?" we both nodded and he came around to open the door to my left.

~Francis's POV~

We were in the same dorm this year. I thought to myself. Then again at least it's just us and the room is bigger than last year. Toni was unpacking and I was studying our schedules. We had three of these semesters' classes together. He was good with World History and I was good with the Calculus and Trigonometry. At least we could help each other with those. He came in the small living room.

"Whose are these?" He flung brightly colored panties at me. Lace and neon purple. They were Leila's. He threw the traffic figure at me, for now he understood. His sister and I were together, which in turn he denied all together. His best friend loves his older sister; I had no idea why he hated the thought. I shoved the panties in my coat pocket and sighed, going back to studying our schedules. Then there was a knock at the door. It must've been the hall monitor for this level so I went to the door.

And Gil attacked me. The albino had his arms around mine and locked behind my back. He lifted me and I flailed my legs. "I HAVE TO SHARE MY ROOM WITH IVAN!" he bawled, still holding me off the ground.

"Gilbert… put me down… before I-I puke all over you."

"Fran, it's horrible! A tragedy! I have to share a room with Bailey's boyfriend! He's uh how old? 27, 28?" He went on until, speak of the devil and he shall prevail, the huge Russian was behind my ranting friend.

"He's behind me now isn't he?" He looked me dead in my, scared shitless, eyes. I nodded and he put me between Ivan and him. "Take the straight guy! I don't want it!"

"Oh, no. I was just coming to tell Antonio you and Francis dat there was a party tonight," I nodded and brought my hand down into Gil's loin. He doubled over.

"That was for using me as a human shield," I pushed him on his back and stomped on his stomach. "That's for not calling me all summer."

He hacked and gagged until Toni was at his side. I told Him Ivan's message and turned back to the Russian, "Thanks for the memo, see you in Trig." He nodded his departure and I close the door.

"Fran, did you really need to kick him?" his eyes soft, yet hateful towards my action. I nodded and left the two alone. I had a party to prepare for.

~Antonio's POV~

I heard the shower start running. I sighed and helped Gil up. I took him over to the couch, and made him lay down.

"Sorry about him, he must've had a bad night sleep or something…" I tried to cover up for Francis's behavior but Gil raised a hand for me to stop.

"I don't care… he always threaten to hit me when I pissed him off. I kind of expected it,"

"Still he shouldn't ha-"

He held up his hand again and made me his giant teddy bear and tucked me under his arm. "That lover of yours needs to get his head straight. See what you do for him, if he doesn't then drop him. Make him feel how he makes you feel when he ignores you." Gil knew everything. He was the Berlin Wall when me and my sister fought or when me and Francis fought.

"How could I possibly do that to him? He was there when those jerks pushed me around on the playground. He was there when I had a nightmare. He would always say that I hadn't woke him up when he was secretly cussing me out for doing exactly that. He was always there for me…" Gil nodded knowing I had a point.

"Very easily, Friend," was all he said. "You know he doesn't love you. You know that. Why can't you just understand he won't ever?"

Just then Francis stepped out of the bathroom in a tight white T-shirt. "Were you two talking about me?" he asked accusingly. Gil got up smiled and left, leaving me and Francis alone.

"Um, Fran? Can I tell you something?"

"Yeah anything, buddy," he said as he sat next to me.

"I'm in love with you!" I shouted and he looked at me dumbfounded.

"What?" was all he said before his eyes rolled back and he fainted. Then I noticed the blood running down the back of his head. I called 911 and tried to get him to wake up.

About an hour and a half later we were in the Emergency Room. They put 17 stitches in a gash he must've got in the shower. I was sitting next to him praying he'd wake up. He was pale white with no signs of regaining consciousness. I had already called his sisters and brother but I spent a good thirty minutes reassuring them he was okay. But now I had my own doubts.

They had him on an I.V. and they had to put about two pints of blood back in him. I was clutching his hand hoping to the goddesses he'd wake up soon. His fingers did twitch a little when I was talking to him before.

"Francis, Bailey's worried about you. He wants you to talk to him…" I tried. His whole arm moved. "I'm worried too. You need to wake up. For Bailey and me. Please wake up…" his eyes fluttered for a second before falling again.

He spoke, although his voice was quiet and raspy, "Hey, bud." I sighed relived and gave his hand a squeeze.

"I swear to the goddesses, if you ever do this to me again I'll kill you." He chuckled, still weak from loosing so much blood.

"Did you mean it?"

"Yes."

"Good. I hate to tell you dear heart but I love you too," he smiled at me. Full and loving, promising even.

~Francis's POV~

My head was pounding when we got back on campus. Everyone was smiling and hugging me. All saying 'Thank goodness' and 'He lives!'. Gil came by and took me down to the commons. Everyone I knew since grade school was there. Ivan stopped me and told me I was the first in forty years to need to go to the hospital the first day back to Marukaite Chikyuu College.

The dean moved me and Toni's room to the third floor where everything is plush and comforting. The kitchen was worth thirty thousand itself. The bathroom was big and the bed room much bigger than the one on the first floor where we were. Two queen sized beds instead of bunk beds and two desks.

After dinner me and Toni were sitting on the plush couch with a 6 pack on the coffee table. Watching our favorite animes, he asked me the strangest question.

"Do you think the voice actors ever feel how the characters do? Like, do you think Tatum ever crushed over Freedman?"

"Well… maybe. Before Tatum was married," I answered. He nodded and cuddled to my side.

"Do you think Freedman and Tatum ever slept together?"

"No, Tatum can do much better that Freedman. Like… Tatum and Eric Vale. Vale sleeps with everyone," we laughed at the reference

"I'm glad your okay, Franny. Really…" He spoke softly.

"Well, I think Bailey would be disappointed if I didn't come home. And… I'd be disappointed in myself if I didn't get to tell you that I feel the same way…" I could feel my face heat up. I felt something stirring in the pit of my stomach. He was looking at his hands, surely blushing himself.

"Francis, I want you to know this didn't happen overnight… I've had a crush on you for a while. Since that one sleep over in elementary school, the one where we first tried beer and ended up puking the whole next morning. The one where we even tried teaching each other to kiss… er, more like you tried teaching me…"

"Yeah I remember. And my sisters walked in on us?" I laughed loudly and when I heard him snort I almost fell over. He was clutching his side panting.

"Ow ow ow owww! Stop I can't br-breathe!" He snorted again and this time I did fall over.

"Oh, oh god remember their faces? And little Bailey came in and ask if he could play with us?" We let our perverted minds do the rest and for a good hour we talked about when we were little and all the fun times we've had and laughed with everything. Even the serious stuff like our parents dying, we made it funny and laughed all the same.

"Oh gosh…" My phone rang and I answered. It was Bailey, he was sniffling and whimpering. The little baby. "Yes Bailey, sweetheart?"

"Your ok? Gilbert called and said you died!"

"The bastard. No Bailey, I'm not dead. I'm quite alive and I was just talking about you," Toni burst out laughing.

"I'm guessing you perverts were making fun of me?"

"Yep," I said joyfully

"Jerk."

"Yep," He hung up and Toni laughed harder. I could swear we were drunk but no, I wasn't dizzy. And I could walk straight, unlike Toni. So maybe he was drunk.

~Toni's POV~

Later that year we got in a huge fight. No prisoners, we used to call it. He yelled and insulted while I did the same. But like per usual we'd make up. Not this time. For the past seven months we've slept in the same bed. This night was different. We slept in our separate beds.

He was muttering in his sleep. Hateful, painful words that kept me up all night crying. When he woke up that morning he didn't even give me a second look. He made himself breakfast instead of both our breakfasts. And when he was done he shoved past me to take a shower.

I sat on the couch and curled up in a tight ball. I cried even more, cussing myself out, mostly for being such an idiot. When he got out of the shower he looked at me. I felt his eyes on my back, hateful and cold. He came over to me and wrapped his arms around me. His hot breath on my neck, he was panting, like he just ran a marathon.

"I'm sorry…" He kissed my ear and curled his arm around me protectively.

"You better be, jerk. I stayed up all night because you still talk in your sleep."

"Really?" I felt his blush.

"Why were u out of breath just before?" I asked, somewhat peeved.

"Truth?"

"Nothing but."

"I was crying," I turned around, on my knees, still on the couch and hugged him tightly. He buried his face in my crook of my neck. He face wet with, not hot water from the shower, but with the hot tears he was shedding.

"When we get out of here Francis, promise me that you won't leave me…" I felt him nod.

~Francis's POV~

We were in my limo, Yassen was filling us both in on the drama and what not to mention to Esmé. Her and her boyfriend broke up and she wasn't taking it well. Her and Yassen even had a small affair two weeks after Esmé broke up with this guy she was seeing. This surprised me to no extend, being I thought Yassen was gay.

We went home separately so we could be with our siblings for an hour or two till a dinner I was going to prepare for both our families. Yassen was invited but he refused. And just to grind Esmé's gears I mentioned it. She punched me in the chest, which in turn knocked the breath out of me.

Theresa scolded her for it even though she giggled at me for it. She and her boyfriend, now fiancé, were finally moving in together. Which meant; Bailey had to either move in with Ivan, or he and Esmé would be paying for the bills. I wouldn't leave though. Bailey and Esmé were safe for now.

Bailey wouldn't let me go. He clung to me to whole time, his arms around my waist, until I yelled at him for it. I had a reason; he got boiling oil on his arm and his arm instinctively went down. He hit me in the loin and made me double over, making me hit my forehead on the edge of the stove.

Now I was in the bathroom, Theresa was putting make up on the bruise. When I looked in the mirror it barely looked like I had a lump. Bailey was in his room bawling because he hurt me the first hour I was home.

I knew the second I'd step into his room, he'd ignore me, I'd say sorry for yelling and he'd attack me in a giant bear hug. And it did. Just as I said sorry for- he already had me in a crushing hug. Lifting me off the ground he hid his face in my shirt.

I decided after he'd let me down, I'd let him pick my clothes out for this dinner. He chose a white suit and purple dress shirt. He loved this on me, for some reason he really liked taking pictures of me when I'd put it on. He had one under his pillow, me in the suit, flipping him and the camera off. This was only, I'd say 7 or 8 years ago. And you know fit when you're 26 and your suit from when you were 18 fits.

"Bailey. Get your camera. I think you're going to have alota pictures to take tonight," I smiled and he looked at me confused but went to get his thousand dollar camera. I yelled to him, "I'll be downstairs okay?"

"Yeah sure, I need to clean the lens so don't do anything until I'm downstairs, kay?"

"Yeah whatever, kid," I smirked as he cussed me out. Then the door bell rang.

"I'm not done hold on make them wait!"

"I can do that HayBale!"

"Good! You better!" He answered just finishing cleaning the lens. He came out and reattached the lens to the camera and followed me downstairs and I heard the shutter go off about 20 times when I answered the door.

If you looked at the pictures it was a slow motion video of Toni embracing me, pressing his lips to mine. And when Bailey looked back at the pictures he frowned deeply, foreseeing what was going to happen tonight.

We spent an hour socializing; Bailey took pictures of me fixing the highly decorated plates. Arranging and rearranging so it looked like something out of a fancy restaurant.

Sabrina helped me set the table, setting the plates around the giant dining table. I had separate plates for the help. Equally as prepared and decorated, but I set them around the kitchen table where they ate during big events.

I took Sabrina to the side. "Sab, can you do me something?" she nodded. "When you pour the wine slip this into Antonio's glass," I handed her a white gold ring with a small diamond encrusted in the gold. Her eyes widened.

"Oh, my gosh! Sir, congratulations!"

"Shh!" I covered her mouth. "Understand my directions? It's a white wine so I expect him to see it okay?" She nodded truly excited.

The dinner went on as a normal dinner would go on as. I sat next to Toni and winked at Sabrina. She filled his glass and the ring made a soft 'plink'. I took Toni's hand and he reached with his other to take a sip of the wine. He looked and went to smell it but did a double take.

"Fr-Francis? Please don't tell me that ring is Sabrina's…" His voice raised two octaves, eyes wide.

"I dunno, drink some of the wine let's see if it'd fit her," He drank most of it without swallowing the ring itself and I waved Sabrina over. I took her hand and slid it on her ring figure. The thick band looked silly on her small fingers and it was very loose. I took it back off.

Toni choked threw tears, "It doesn't fit her…" Bailey had his camera out and took a rather long series of pictures of me getting on one knee and sliding it on his figure.

"But if fits you, mon amour. Épouse-moi, s'il vous plait. Je t'aime,'' _My love. Merry me, please._ He didn't need the translation. He threw his arms around my neck.

He choked back tears nodding. I looked up at Esmé who had tears rolling down her cheeks, as did Theresa and Kylie. Leila just shook her head and looked away from us. I took it she was disappointed in me. But I turned my face in to his neck and whispered.

"I promised you I wouldn't leave you didn't I? This is how. I devote my undying love for you Antonio Carriedo Fernandez," He whimpered as though telling me he wanted me to shut up. In a good way, I closed the gap between our lips and now it's official. He said yes and now he's my fiancée. Bailey got up and hugged us in one of his signature bear hug.

It's now been a week since the wedding. We're in the Bahamas' and soaking up the sun. He was rubbing my back with sun tan lotion and I smelled like Panama Jack. He lay next to me and pulled my base ball cap from the back of my head, and hit me with it.

"Your red as a lobster! Come on we should go to the room. Before you get skin cancer," He said genuine worry creped in his voice.

I nodded and that's where we spent the rest of the night.

**Review if you liked it!**


End file.
